A number of inventions concerning a chemiluminescent composition have been made as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. S53-47798. A typical organic solvent used in these inventions is dibutyl phthalate, which is actually employed as a solvent for bar-shaped chemiluminescent devices in the marketplace. Dibutyl phthalate has been selected from various solvents because it assures a sufficient solubility of an oxalate ester and provides an excellent luminescent performance and storage stability. In late years, dibutyl phthalate, however, is suspected to be one of endocrine disrupting chemicals, and some countries have banned or move toward banning the use thereof.